TL Archive: Project Warrior Weapons
In accordance with the new Rules, no more characters that are Warrior Weapons are to be made - Run4urLife!' ---- Project Warrior Weapons, otherwise known as Project Warhound was an Enclave scientific project designed to create the ultimate soldiers, without having to send pure humans into combat. The project itself is classified, and, with a few notable exceptions, only the Senate and the President know of it's existence. Commanders with Warrior Weapons under their command are merely informed that the subject shows "great promise" as a soldier. Premise In 2232 a young Enclave scientist named Ivan Raikov decided that the Enclave had no reason to send out pure human soldiers into the Wastelands, thus putting them at risk of corruption by anything from wayward philosophies to mutation. Thus he began planning his "Masterpiece", as he called it. It would turn the abominations of the Wastes against one another, with minimal loss of pure human life. He named the project Warrior Weapons, as he intended for these soldiers to be nothing more than tools for a massacre, preventing any Wastelanders from interfering with the Enclave's grand scheme of founding a New Earth elsewhere in the cosmos. He intended to create brainwashed soldiers from kidnapped children, taken from tribes and villages in the Wastelands. He eventually learned that he would have to reword this statement to prevent misunderstandings and comparisons to a certain horror story creature. He would mould these children into perfectly loyal killing machines. Beginnings A year or two later (records are unclear), Dr. Raikov had his assistant kidnap their first test subject. A child so young it couldn't even walk or speak, Raikov thought it to be the perfect material. While initial tests were successful, as the child was capable of inflicting horrific violence on an inordinate amount of opponents from an extremely young age, as the child grew older, it began to become unstable. It developed obsessive-compulsive behaviour, and lacked emotional abilities. This was nothing like the success Raikov had hoped for. The child looked, sounded and to all intents and purposes was, physically, at least, a normal human child. Mentally, however, it was cold and emotionless, like a psychotic war veteran. One scientist claimed that the child had become as sensitive towards suffering as a floorboard. This would not do for an infiltrator assassin. Raikov, unperturbed, returned to his original hypothesis, and rather than creating a tool, he decided on creating a weapon. He discovered that the subject had lacked a "mental buffer" as Raikov's research partner, Dr. Evan Jankowski put it. The original subject was destroyed, and more children were abducted for testing. Eventually, Raikov settled on using memory-suppression drugs to prevent the children coming across as sociopaths. The result of this was just as bad, however, as the children could not fight or kill until the drug wore off, at which point, with the sudden onset of their combat training, they became uncontrollable. The oldest subject, fourteen at the time, suffered just such a psychotic episode, and killed four soldiers before being killed by an officer emptying the clip of her Plasma Pistol into him. Raikov then discovered the research notes of a group that had been excavating Mariposa Military Base. This group had used memory ''altering drugs and techniques on one group of workers to prevent them revealing the operation. Raikov then developed what was arguably his most spectacular achievement, the Memory Graft. Perfecting the Formula Training & Creation of Warrior Weapons After the advent of the memory graft, Raikov and Jankowski were able to implant memories into a subject's mind, allowing them to make a blindly loyal citizen of the Enclave, with the skills of an assassin embedded in their mind, but accessible by their subconscious. Through the use of extreme training methods and short doses of tightly-controlled radiation, Warrior Weapons are altered, to an extent. However, these methods lead to a large proportion of subjects dying (just over 70%), and some have become Ghouls. A large proportion of the remaining subjects die from exhaustion, accidents, or combat with other subjects during training, because a child's body (even one so enhanced as a Warrior Weapon in training) is simply not built for the punishment it undergoes during training. At the end of the batch, a mere fraction of First Generation subjects survived, and only 35% of Second Generation subjects survive. Training is extremely stressful, even to an enhanced human body, as the children undergo strenuous training and action in the most extreme situations. This often consists of combat or drills and training in extreme heat or cold, after extreme sleep deprivation or half-submerged in water and a myriad of other situations. Martial Arts training is always full-contact and based on endurance fighting. Subjects often train with impaired senses as well, between blaring noise, complete darkness, oppressive light and other, stranger situations, such as being exposed to pepper spray or other irritant substances such as CS gas or glass wool. During their fight training, fledgling Warrior Weapons fight each other and criminals sentenced to death inside the Enclave compounds. While this means that those Warrior Weapons that "graduate" the program are truly the greatest among their peers, it is extremely labour and cost intensive. They subjected a few hundred kidnapped children (kidnapped from all over the US, often wiping out settlements to take their children) to this barbaric procedure for the First Generation alone, before the project was put on the backburner. As a testament to the procedure's effectiveness, there has only been two desertions to date. And that was simply because of the implanted memory, and the subject's reaction to it, rather than a failure of the system. First Generation Warrior Weapons were given the "Whole Hog" in terms of treatment and training, resulting in a batch of extremely skilled and powerful soldiers who, although they were few in numbers, were extremely effective in armed conflicts involving the Enclave. They received a large amount of specialized radiation treatment. It is a well known fact that radiation alters a living organism's genetic and cellular structure, and the radiation types and wavelengths the Warrior Weapons were exposed to amounted to genetic enhancement. However, as said before, this treatment was extremely dangerous and killed over 70% of exposed subjects. Second Generation Warrior Weapons are slightly inferior to First Generation Warrior Weapons, though not so significantly that they cannot defeat them if they get some "lucky hits" in. The reasons for this are classified, but everything from inferior subjects and cost-cutting to sabotage by Jankowski and his accomplices is rumored. The truth is that in an attempt to reduce costs, the procedures involved in creating a Warrior Weapon were sped up. At first, the same treatment was given in a shorter timeframe, but this was universally fatal. As such, the treatments were reduced, resulting in less changes to the Warrior Weapon's genetic structure (due to it being exposed to less radiation, and fewer of the other treatments). This led to a weaker group, but more survived the less extreme treatment. Traits and Capabilities of Warrior Weapons After all their training and modifications, a Warrior Weapon is an exemplar of the finset human traits, tall, strong, fit, tough and intelligent. Their teeth are white and their eyes are alert. They are universally quick thinkers and and are usually men and women of action, and are mentally conditioned to take full responsibility for the consequences of what they do. Due to their modifications, Warrior Weapons are universally tall and strongly built, with all recorded male Warrior Weapons measuring over 6 feet tall and usually weigh over 200lbs, while females measure in at around 5' 10" (sometimes taller) and weigh at or around 180lbs. As stated above, these modifications are induced by controlled radiation doses to specific areas of the body, causing a wholesale change. Alone, any of these modifications would cause little change in a human, and may in fact be detrimental to a normal human body if only one modification is performed. But when combined, they create a true monster capable of absorbing damage that would kill a lesser human several times over, while retaining enough physical integrity to deal a decisive, crushing blow when the time comes. However, due to all this genetic tinkering from radiation treatments, and the fact that they are tribals to begin with, a Warrior Weapon will give an "Extreme Deviation" result on any genetic purity scans. While this deviancy is not significant enough to render them a separate species, and consequently unable to breed with normal humans, it does render them vulnerable to toxins designed to affect impure humans, such as the Modified FEV. Important Note: It has been discovered that these traits are not hereditary. Jacob Vaughton and John Hale's children were normal humans. Lifespan Through Gene Projections, it has been predicted that a Warrior Weapon's typical lifespan is no longer than that of the average Enclave Armed Forces soldier, however, these Gene Projections show that a Warrior Weapon will remain in their physical prime much longer than a human, until a two to four years prior to their death than a normal human, during which time their health rapidly deteriorates. This is a result of their combined modifications. Strength Through extreme training and controlled doses of very specific radiation fequencies, muscular structures are boast a much higher tensile strength than a humans. Connective tissues (sinews, tendons, cartlidge, ligaments) are strengthened to the point where a Warrior Weapon can fire a .50 Calibre pistol one handed without damaging their wrists. On several occassions, certain Warrior Weapons have been shown to be capable of firing a .50 Calibre Rifle from the shoulder in a standing position, without being knocked to the ground, or their shoulder being damaged, rare in First Generation Warrior Weapons (Hale, Vaughton, Holmes and Sechin were the only ones to display this), and non-existent in Second Generation Warrior Weapons. This increase is applicable to tensile strength for the most part. There is a noticeable increase in the ability to exert forces with their muscles, this is mostly because the subconscious safeguards on the human body that keeps a human using only ⅓ of their strength (except in dire circumstances) are negated by a Warrior Weapon's tougher body. As such, a particularly desperate human can match a weak Warrior Weapon for a short period. With these limits that apply to a normal human body gone, it has been proven that defences and barricades that would exhaust three, maybe even four fit humans can be smashed to kindling by a single determined Warrior Weapon. There is only a relatively small increase in total physical strength. Without the other modifications, this would lead to frequent limb dislocations, if not outright bone breakage as the Warrior Weapon's greater strength over-exerted itself. It has been suggested that a normal human with this mutation alone could break their own neck through sudden head movement. Durability Through the same radiation treatement and the resultant controlled mutation, a Warrior Weapon's bone density is increased exponentially, to the point where it is practically impossible for their bones to break under conventional circumstances. This makes them heavier than their build would suggest, and also has an effect on their ability to bear loads and exert forces with their bodies, increasing the ability to absorb damage, while counteracting the horrendous forces their strength applies to the body. This mutation alone would make movement extremely difficult, and drastically shorten lifespans as the intercostal muscles would have great difficulty expanding the ribcage to breathe. Enhanced Dermal Strength is one of the most interesting results of a Warrior Weapon's punishing training regime and radiation treatment. Much like work-hardening in metals, each time a force is applied to a Warrior Weapon's skin, muscles or bones, it modifies the structure on a molecular scale, causing it to strengthen, thus, with the exception of paralysis and the like, injuries that do not kill a Warrior Weapon will make them stronger. This does not apply to other organs or systems. This has the negative effect of making medical treatment very difficult, as scalpels and hypodermic needles (among other equipment) have a very difficult time penetrating a veteran Warrior Weapon's strengthened body. Alone, this would reduce mobility as the increased density and strength of the skin and other tissue would resist forces to a greater extent. Radiation Resisance above and beyond that of even the most resistant human. While similar amounts of radiation will kill a Warrior Weapon, radiation, of all types has a much lower risk of permeating and accumulating in a Warrior Weapon's body. Warrior Weapons (of both generations) that have completed treatments are also immune to Ghoulification. Instead, when any Warrior Weapon is exposed to sufficiently high radiation levels, they simply die the associated death. A Warrior Weapon also requires much less sleep to function fully than a human of comparable age and fitness. Alone, this mutation would have no physical effect, but would likely cause insomnia and other psychological problems in the subject. Internal Organ Structure All vital organs, with the exception of the brain and skin, are 15% larger than those of normal humans. This is not to be confused with organ inflamation in a normal human, which is usually detrimental. A Warrior Weapon's organs bear an increase in capacity relative to this increase in organ size and strength. The Warrior Weapon's blood also contains additional amounts of red blood cells, white blood cells, antibodies, organic plasma and platelets that amount to a circulatory system orders of magnitude more efficient than a human's. This can be disastrous if an important blood vessel is breached, as a Warrior Weapon's more powerful heart will cause exsanguination much quicker than a normal human's. In addition, the increased Iron Content of their blood makes them more sensetive to magnetic field changes. This grants them an acute sense of direction, but makes them quite susceptible to irritation, headaches and occassionally migraines and/or disorientation around concentrated magnetic and electrical fields. Alone, this mutation would cause blood vessels to rupture uncontrollably. Senses A Warrior Weapon, while they may seem to have superior senses of smell and hearing to a human, they are merely less vision-focused than a human, using all senses equally. This means that something a human would not necessarily hear, a Warrior Weapon almost certainly will. This does not hamper their sense of sight in any way. This broad-range sensory capability has a downside, in that a Warrior Weapon is more susceptible to sensory overload due to loud noises or foul smells. This is overcome during their childhood training with physical conditioning. A less conditioned subject would likely be driven insane by the continuous, uncontrolled sensory input. The Brain Increased Synaptic Activity. It is a myth that humans only use 10% of their brain. A human being uses between 85 and 90% of their brain, but only roughly 10% at the same time. A Warrior Weapon, for some reason known only to Raikov and Jankowski, uses 60 to 70% of their brain at any given time. This allows them to multi-task much more efficiently, or to focus to a much greater extent on a given task than a normal human is capable of. It also provides a mental block against telepathic probing, presumably as a precaution against mutants such capabilities as The Master. It also prevents any mental abilities of the Enclave Psyc-Ops affecting them, such as Telepathy or Telekinesis, with the exception of any physical abilities, such as Pyrokinesis and Freezing. (Note:, an object thrown using Telekinesis could hurt a Warrior Weapon, in fact, during tests of a Psyc-Op, they killed a Warrior Weapon by launching a Vault-Tech Terminal at their head')'. Even the powers that work on them function at a reduced capacity, and take much greater concentration than normal, as if a Warrior Weapon functions as a psionic null. This affects objects they are in contact with, and a small area around them (roughly 8", dependent on the Psyker's power). Any other abilities granted by this increased synaptic activity is yet to be seen. Common Weaknesses In spite of all their raw power and skill, Warrior Weapons do have some glaring weaknesses along with those caused as a result of their changed bodies. None of the known weaknesses have major effects except under highly specialized circumstances. Those known are listed below: *Allergic Rhinitis. All Warrior Weapons suffer from Allergic Rhinitis (Hay Fever, in layman's terms), to varying extents. *All Warrior Weapons are to all intents and purposes, mentally and emotionally human. This unfortunately means that while their bodies can be subjected to much greater stress and exertion than a human's, their minds cannot. This has led to nervous breakdowns, and in at least three cases, the Warrior Weapon has been left unfit for return to duty. Given their great ability to inflict violence combined with a fallible human psyche, Warrior Weapons are far more likely to develop negative mental problems, such as Dissocial Personality Disorder, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Psychopathy, and the mental stress they often undergo can sometimes lead to Psychosis and/or Schizophrenia. Use in the Enclave Armed Forces After their training and Memory Grafts, Warrior Weapons are moved to the Enclave Armed Forces, generally Special Forces. During this training and induction, they receive training such as Boating Skills, Amphibious Assault, HALO and HAHO jumps, and Fieldcraft. Once their training is complete, they are immediately moved into the field, often on the front-lines of small- or large-scale conflicts the Enclave is involved in (as large-scale as a conflict can be after a Nuclear War). Warrior Weapons are used much like normal human soldiers, but are far more effective in their given role. For example, if a Warrior Weapon is assigned as a sniper, they will likely be able to wait for days on end and prepare for their target's arrival, an act a human just isn't capable of performing. Likewise, if a Warrior Weapon is assigned a stealth mission, such as an assassination, they will be able to penetrate defenses that would see a normal human dead. Most commonly, they are used to supplement human troops, spread among units in the forces. There are no known Warrior Weapons operating in the Northeast Enclave or in Austin, though as such inormation is classified, there may well be. Supporting their human companions, Warrior Weapons abilities and training leads them ahead of the pack, and their actions usually inspire greater acts from their unit, which in turn sets off greater acts among other units, setting off a ripple effect capable of reversing a rout and turning it into a victory. When used in groups, Warrior Weapons are given high-priority missions, such as John Hale's mission to the Void. When not given secret missions of top priorities, they are used as shock troops and linebreaker units, intended to tear enemy formations apart, or to break down fortifications and enemy strongpoints that standard human forces simply cannot crack. Thus they are an asset in any circumstances, although the immense mental and nervous strain they have been known to suffer after repeated stressful incidents can lead to disastrous failures on the battlefield, with soldiers suffering nervous breakdowns, or making hasty decisions if cut off from command. Above all, Warrior Weapons are subject to the overriding command of the Senate, who can decide where a Warrior Weapon does and doesn't go, and can go above the heads of any but Raikov himself, who has ensured the overriding loyalty among Warrior Weapons lies with him. This is for the good of the Enclave, rather than his own good, given the Senate's habit of bickering, politicking and squandering military resources, as it prevents the Senators using Warrior Weapons as their own personal tools. Combat Capabilities Warrior Weapons excel in all forms of combat, though they will typically become more experienced in a particular field as their carreer grows, due to being given more specialised missions. So, to begin with, any given Warrior Weapon will be equally capable at anything he or she bends their mind to, but as they grow older, they will typically be the consummate sniper or assassin. For example, a Warrior Weapon that has been a sniper for years might be able to hold still for hours, even days on end without so much as twitching, so as to strike a target at the perfect time, while an experienced assassin might be able to move quickly and silently enough to evade even wild animals, while a battlefield soldier will be able to perform combat drills backwards with their eyes closed. In any case, as stated before, they are above and beyond humans in their combat abilities. Martial Arts employed by Warrior Weapons Note: These Martial Arts were taught to the Warrior Weapons by masters of their application. Most instructors were brainwashed. Other instructors, in a disturbing turn of events, taught willingly, apparently suffering from a condition known as "Stockholm Syndrome". Martial Arts taught to Warrior Weapons were all taught by instructors kidnapped or otherwise taken in by the American Government shortly before the war and handed down through the Enclave on the Oil Rig. Most of the instructors were evacuated by Raikov and Jankowski after the Oil Rig Disaster. Some martial arts are exclusive to the First Generation after the deaths of an instructor before a successor could complete training. Others are Second Generation-exclusive after a Vault was discovered to have contained a martial artist who passed on his skills and knowledge. Due to the presence of their Memory Grafts, Warrior Weapons would be unable to teach each other these techniques beyond mere hints and tips in combat. :*Kenpo :*Muay Boran :*Taekwondo :*Combat SAMBO (First Generation only) :*Systema (First Generation only) :*Krav Maga :*MCMAP :*Defendo (Second Generation only) :*Okichitaw (Second Generation only) Important Personnel Dr. Ivan Raikov The founder and pioneer of the project, Ivan Raikov was a fanatically loyal Enclave Scientist who came to believe that using genetically pure humans as sodiers was a pointless waste of a dwindling resource. He then set up his life's work. Much like Project: Purity, of the Capital Wasteland, the project was intended to improve the lives of humanity. The intended benefactors, however, were the Enclave, not the common people. A scientific genius on a par with any Project Purity researchers, he pioneered the training method of his infiltrator-assassin "warrior weapons". He used many Enclave citizens and personnel, all of them against their will, as he faked their deaths, to train the children in many academic and practical disciplines, including martial arts, marksmanship, and in some cases, medicine and computer sciences. He also created the brutal procedure now known as Memory Grafting. This barbaric operation uses electrical impulses to implant memories and images on the subject's long and short-term memories, thus turning them into loyal agents of the Enclave. As they entered the Enclave Armed Forces, Raikov kept a close eye on them, posing as the kindly "Colonel" Raikov, claiming he had known the Warrior Weapon's "parents" and taking a special interest in them. Raikov idolized Nikola Tesla as a hero and genius, and is an avid collector of his works. He has procured the original Tesla Coil from the Colorado Springs laboratory, and the original Egg of Columbus. His prized possession is, however, without a doubt, one of the five legendary Tesla Pistols, Pistol 2 to be exact. Ironically, exposure to the radiation that made his creations so powerful was what killed Raikov in the end, causing chronic lymphocytic leukemia. After lingering for several years, Raikov died in a hospice in an Enclave compound in 2285, watched over by Hale and several other Warrior Weapons, at his request. Bereft of it's progenitor and driving force, Project Warrior Weapons was shut down less than a decade after Raikov's death after several failed attempts at improving on his formula. Dr. Evan Jankowski Evan Jankowski was a contemporary, and one-time rival of Ivan Raikov. After the choosing of Project: Warrior Weapons over his own project, which involved cloning and embryonic genetic manupulation, he was forced to work with Raikov, and eventually found a grudging respect for him. He conducted operations and experiments on subjects to gain an understanding of how the human body could be modified and improved, either through drugs, or manipulation. Jankowski also monitored the subjects after their memory grafts, and during their indoctrination into the Enclave Armed Forces. He has since blamed himself for Jacob Vaughtons desertion, because he believes that he should have kept a closer eye on him, in spite of the fact that such a thing would have entailed literally keeping an eye on him. While he was spared the execution that the rest of his Project Chimera staff suffered in the wake of Honda's death, Jankowski was not so lucky after Hennard was killed. He was executed minutes after news of Hennard's demise reached the Senate. John Hale and another Warrior Weapon burst into his office, having killed his guards, and each one emptied two M1911 clips into his chest and head. Known Test subjects First Generation First Generation Warrior Weapons of the First Hundred are, by and large, the most powerful Warrior Weapons, with the greatest physical capabilities. Due to the devastation inflicted on their numbers by Jacob Vaughton and in recent conflicts in California, DC and Tennesse, First Generation Warrior Weapons are now all but extinct. *'Jacob Vaughton' was considered the greatest success and most bitter failure of the project simultaneously. He was vastly superior in terms of pure skill than the other subjects, able to learn far more quickly than the others and his memory grafts blended seemlessly with his mind. His body responded far better to modifications than other subjects of the First Hundred. It was this that caused him to abandon the Enclave, as he became disillusioned with them during indoctrination to the Enclave Armed Forces, as he believed the Enclave were not serving the memory of his dead family to the best of their abilities as he discovered that mutants were still at large outside the Enclave compounds. *'Vladimir Sechin' was another runaway from the project, now working for the AWA. After his abandonment of the Enclave, his perception of their faults has left him with an overriding desire to right the perceived wrongs he committed under their banner. *'Dutch Holmes' is considered a more "unique subject." Enclave experimentation has resulted in Mr. Holmes being blind; however, this is more of a blessing than ever. This unique experimentation has left Dutch Holmes with two unique conditions. Holmes is 50% more reistant to radiation than his "classmates", and uses the radiation around him to see, since he is blind. The higher the radiation, the higher his awareness and ability, although at normal levels he is still a deadly killer, proficient at all forms of combat, although not at the level of Jacob, one of his more "trouble-some" targets. The radiation conditions has left Holmes with a slight problem. Where radiation doesn't exist, Holmes truly is blind. Holmes is one of the more freelance first generation Warrior Weapons; he isn't restricted to specific missions like most Warrior Weapons, although he has recently been assigned a new mission concerning the Crusade's complete removal from the District of Columbia and Virginia. Although Dutch did complete his ultimate mission, he was killed fighting alongside Jacob against the massive Chimera abomination known as Hennard. His body was recovered by his adopted son. *'John Hale' was sent on a high-priority mission to retrieve Pre-War technology from an area now known as the Void. He is a more typical Warrior Weapon, unlike the blind Dutch Holmes, and the deserters, Jacob Vaughton and Vladimir Sechin. This mission was deemed important enough that the entire ten man unit supporting Hale are also Warrior Weapons. He was also present at the Enclave Time Flux Experiment, serving as security staff. He was deployed to scout the Capitol Wastelands and its inhabitants in 2272. In the wake of the Void, he signed on to the Secret Service and was sent to the Pitt to gather Ingots. *Hale's unit from the Void. *The members of the DC Surgical Assault Unit. *Several Enclave Agents waylayed and killed by Vaughton in the Capital Wasteland in 2274, while en route to their objective. These were Vaughton's so called "classmates", but were still no match for his superior abilities. Though they inflicted massive amounts of damage on both him and the surrounding area, destroying the Safehouse Vaughton was inside, Vaughton still managed to come out on top. Their mission, Three Dog's assassination, failed. *'Johnny Rollicks' was a First Generation Warrior Weapon who specialized in marksmanship and stealth; almost akin to a "super-sniper." He was the first of several Warrior Weapons sent after Jacob Vaughton, a deserter deemed of the highest value. He was killed in 2274, along with several other First Generations, while attempting to kill Jacob by targeting him at range. Missing the first shot, "Johnny"'s attack was responded with a bullet through the eye. His body was promptly recovered and dissected for analysis and recording. *'Cohen', another First Generation Warrior Weapon, was trained specifically to hunt down deserters from any branch in the Enclave Armed Forces. His first and only target was Jacob Vaughton. Cohen was the first of three Warrior Weapons to find Jacob in 2276. Although Cohen was an excellent tracker and hunter, his fighting skills were easily outmatched by Jacob's superiority, and he was knocked from a cliff edge after finally finding Jacob in a record amount of time; one year to be exact. *'Isaiah', Randall, and Luke were all major friends, comrades, and allies of Jacob Vaughton, Vladimir Sechin and Dutch Holmes. When Jacob deserted, his first action was the killing of these men in the safe-house, who tried to stop his desertion and alert back-up. Isaiah was killed by gun-fire; Randall managed to fight Jacob for a few minutes before being over-powered, and Luke was stabbed to death with his own combat knife, and then his throat was slit. Dutch promptly escaped through a back-door, managed to reach the resident field HQ, and alerted friendly forces of Jacob's treachery. *'Clark Gibson' was a front-line Warrior Weapon dedicated to fighting against enemy forces of factions deemed threats to national security. Up until 2279, he was an active Enclave G.I., and fought against the Brotherhood of Steel, the Crusade, and other factions. He was killed during a botched offensive engagement, and was riddled with .30 caliber slugs after being foolishly caught in the open by Crusade Airborne. *'Robert Johnson' was the only Warrior Weapon assigned to the Southern Enclave forces in Austin. A sadistic fighter, he enjoyed taunting his foes. This was his downfall as Wallace Ranik took the opportunity to fire his shotgun into Johnson's groin while he taunted the Outcast leader instead of just striking a killing blow. *'Virgil Gibson' was assigned to spy on the Shi, and eventually to kill the Emperor's advisor, Ken Lee. As he made his way through the Steel Palace, he was stopped in his tracks by the Shi Enforcer, Zhao Lei. The two fought, and in even though Gibson broke two of Lei's ribs and hyperextended the Shi's left elbow, Lei managed to kill Gibson with a Messiah Kick, breaking his neck. Second Generation While many times more common than their "Big Brothers and Sisters" of the First Generation, Second Generation Warrior Weapons are still an extremely rare sight, being a minority group spread throughout the Enclave Armed Forces. They are not the descendents of First Generation Warrior Weapons. They are named Second Generation Warrior Weapons because they came from a subsequent batch of subjects. *'George Raimi' was working as a guard in Raikov's main research facility. During the attack by EMAA forces, he was witnessed killing seven soldiers in quick succession by Jacob Vaughton and Skyler. He was quickly killed by Jacob Vaughton, who floored him and crushed his windpipe. *'Paul Roberts' was operating in New England as an Enclave spy and intel gatherer. He met Jacob Vaughton by chance in a small Maryland shanty town in 2276. The two came to a disagreement of some kind which escalated into a full-on brawl that destroyed the building they had been in at the time and two other shacks nearby. Jacob ended the fight when he tore Roberts' throat out with his bare hands after Roberts attempted to pull a gun. Project Rehabilitation After the escape of three (admittedly very powerful) experiments, between Raikov and Jankowski, they had developed a solution. Even if it meant the untimely demise of some of their greatest soldiers, it had to be done to stop the destruction of the Enclave at the Warrior Weapons hands. So, Raikov and many others of the best the Enclave had in scientists grouped up. They were coming up with a formula, one that could dull a Warrior Weapons nervous system for a short time, long enough for transfer to an Enclave facility. The formula was fitted to only work against Warrior Weapons, since almost all of them had something that could distinguish them between normal and a weapon, in their blood. The formula would affect the person if it met the certain criteria, the one that all warrior weapons met, and if used on a normal person, it would be registered as harmless. This was due to the toxin locking onto the Iron-rich blood of Warrior Weapons. There is simply not enough Iron in a normal humans blood for the toxin to work. The second step in this plan was on how to get it into the Warrior Weapons system in the first place. The initial plans were to have it in an needle, then an arrow. But then they finally realized the most effective way possible, a bullet. So, they took what were Hollow Point bullets, and filled the hollow part with the formula. Then, they capped it and modified it to release once inside of a human. Now, these bullets weren't as effective as just about any bullet, but they were good against a Warrior Weapon. They tested it on a weaker Warrior Weapon about a month after the formula was created. It worked, it paralyzed him, and they carried him back to Raven Rock to implant new memory grafts. Unfortunately, as with all adult minds, it did not adopt the Memory Grafts, and the Warrior Weapon needed to be euthanized. Further development is intended, but has been, yet again, laid on a back burner. Several Enclave Black-Ops have these special bullets, one of note would be Karen Alan. Project Chimera Project Chimera was Dr. Evan Jankowski's suggestion for an Enclave super-soldier program. It was based on the cloning of human embryos and modifying them through the use oc controlled bursts of radiation of various frequencies, and the introduction of certain hormones at crucial stages of development to produce a creature that was superior to baseline humans. Early tests were successful, and Jankowski's first creation was presented to the Enclave. Named Dolly, in honour of the legendary cloned sheep, it was far stronger than a normal human, with no loss of speed, in spite of vast muscular and skeletal growth. Dolly was a marvel of engineering, both physically superior to a human soldier, and unquestioningly obedient, due to a stunted intellect. Dolly was also indominably determined to complete its orders. This monster was created by introducing the FEV and Yao Guai oestrogen into the embryo's environment. While not a true fusion of human and Yao Guai, Dolly had some traits of both species. It's limbs were proportioned like a Yao Guai's and its face was slightly elongated, and, disturbingly, it was no longer capable of digesting vegetable matter. It was capable of supporting the weight of several men, and outrun the finest scouts the board had to offer. It was widely believed that Evan Jankowski's project would receive the favour of the Enclave's shadowy masters. This was all changed however, when Dr. Ivan Raikov, several years Jankowski's junior presented his own military program, that put the abominations of the Wastelands as a raw material, eliminating the need to take Enclave citizens as part of the experiment. His first success, whose records have been concealed, was forced to fight Dolly, as Raikov wanted to prove that his sociopathic brute was superior. While Dolly was indeed a physically superior beast, it was just that, a beast. Raikov's fighter outsmarted the rather dimwitted Dolly and beat it to death blow by bone-crunching blow over a period of fifteen minutes before finally wearing down and slaughtering Jankowski's prized experiment. Witnesses to the fight claimed it became a mere duck-shoot after the Warrior Weapon shattered Dolly's left knee. After that, it was merely a case of dodging Dolly's frenzied attacks and striking at the inevitable openings. The deablow was struck in two parts, a shin-kick to the ribs that punctured Dolly's heart and left lung followed by an elbow strike to the base of Dolly's skull, pulverising the helpless creature's brainstem. Project Chimera was rejected and cut in favour of Warrior Weapons. Since then, Jankowski has been working on Project Warrior Weapons with Dr. Raikov, but many think he never entirely gave up on Project Chimera. In fact, some believe that Jankowski is secretly continuing his work, in the hopes of turning the tables on Raikov. He has since bent his efforts towards creating a creature superior to Jacob Vaughton, the most powerful infiltrator-assassin Warrior Weapons had ever produced. His victory would be the ultimate humiliation for Raikov. The latest product to be created is Skyler, codenamed Demon, he is the only creature that according to the test would be able to give Jacob a run for his money, but to what exent is yet to be seen. Toward the end of testing, a subject will sometimes be subjected to fighting wild Deathclaws, armed or otherwise. The baseline is one Deathclaw, however, this number increases in proportion to the amount of additional equipment a subject carries into the battleground, a defunct underground military facility. One of the few to have survived the ordeal unarmed is Skyler, who fought off three Deathclaws, not long before completing the final test of killing his "classmates". This has proven him to be the only Chimera subject capable of fighting against Jacob Vaughton on equal terms. This record was beaten by Honda when he killed 4 Deathclaws. After the events of Jacob Vaughton's recapture and excape from the central Project Warrior Weapons facility, the scientists who worked with Jankowski on Skyler and Honda were found out. There were only four of them, and they were all executed. Jankowksi was allowed to live due to his value to the Enclave. However, with news of Hennard's existence reaching the Senate mere minutes after Hennard's demise at the hands of Jacob Vaughton, Jankowski was executed by a pair of Warrior Weapons. Project Chimera died with him. Known Chimera Subjects *Skyler: Created to kill Jacob Vaughton, he left the Enclave. Deceased, killed by Honda. *Honda: Created to find and kill both Skyler and Jacob Vaughton. Deceased, killed by the combined efforts of Samantha Vain and Daniel Stryker. *Hennard: A Chimera designed to kill as a predatory animal; Jankowski's last-ditch effort at gaining support for his project. Deceased, killed by Jacob Vaughton. The data logs for the projects used to create Hennard can be found at Data Logs: Project Mongrel. Category:Projects Category:Roleplaying